freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 087
Anti-Nova II is the eighty-seventh chapter of the Freezing series, seventh chapter of Volume 13 and sixth chapter of the 11th Nova Clash Arc. Title Notes Anti-Nova is the name of the weapon wielded by the first Pandora, Maria Lancelot and later Chiffon Fairchild. The weapon consists of a large gauntlet that can be manifested on both arms and two large hovering shields. Synopsis Chiffon, is seen, in her new form ready to engage the Unknown type. Satellizer explains that her form is Anti-Nova form and it was once held by Maria herself. Chiffon then engages the Nova able to stop it from destroying the generator. Roxanne, and her team, are then met with the Maria clones, trying to destroy the generator. The Chevalier scientist then reports to Gengo that the generator was still intact, and Chiffon was unharmed, but Gengo knew that this was not true. Chiffon is then seen, with her face continuing in fracture, able to bring down the Nova with one punch, astonishing Su-Na. Summary Chiffon Fairchild has opened her eyes and assumed her full Volt Weapon, two gauntlets and with matching shields; she has also willingly entered Corrosion-Type Nova Form with her blood-shot eyes and the four spikes protruding from her body. After Rana, Satellizer, and Kazuya were overwhelmed by Chiffon's sudden change, Chiffon tells them that she will put her life on the line and fight alone. Rana tries to stop her since, they are facing an entirely new kind of Nova. Kazuya is still amazed by Chiffon's form as it is registered in the 1st Nova Clash's data. Satellizer explains that Chiffon's Volt Weapon was once wielded by Maria Lancelot and it has been renowned as Anti-Nova after her death. Satellizer wants answers and tries to touch Chiffon; however, Satellizer is soon astonished when her hand moves through Chiffon. Suddenly, Satella, Rana, Eugene, and Kazuya are repelled by a powerful windforce, and they realize that Chiffon is displaying the totality of the Illusion Turn as well as her Volt Weapon. Chiffon teleports to the head of the Unknown-Type Nova, levitating. Understanding the Nova's pain, Chiffon says that not all people can be happy. The Nova responds by firing a particle cannon, targeting the Photon Generator - Solar Furnace. Chiffon extends her right claw that effortlessly blocks the attack, which separates into several smaller beams that rain down around the Alaska Base. Roxanne Elipton and her small squad defending the generator hear the clamor outside. The want to move, but they have not been given any orders. Suddenly a portion a wall explodes, and the Type-Maria clones stumble through. Roxanne smiles as everything has become very simple; she orders her squad to protect the generator with their lives, and they attack. A Chevalier scientist reports that the generator is still intact, and the incredibly powerful beam was blocked by a single Pandora. The attack was diverted, but not any Pandora have been killed. Gengo Aoi grimaces when he's told that the countering Pandora is Chiffon Fairchild, unharmed and still fighting. However, Gengo knows she is not truly "unharmed." Gengo's assumptions are quickly proven correct. When Chiffon blocks another close range particle beam, she is unharmed again, but her face increasingly fractures. Chiffon teleports to the base of the Nova and delivers a mighty punch. The base cracks a little until there is an explosion and the Nova topples from Chiffon's colossal raw strength. Su-Na is shocked to see the Unknown-Type falling. Event Notes *Chiffon Fairchild battles the Type-Amelia Nova alone, and her body begins to fracture. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters